


Heat and Shadow

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadows offer little in the way of privacy, but Dorian doesn't mind.<br/>The heat is enough to make him melt, but Cullen doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/gifts).



Dorian thought of mentioning that his alcove wasn't, despite its many nooks and crannies, the most discreet place in Skyhold. But it was difficult to form words with Cullen's hand around his cock and tongue in his mouth.

He moaned, softly, noise muffled by Cullen's mouth. It was dangerous, anyone could come along and see them, no matter how many shadows there were and how they were pressed themselves into them. The man he had been -- under the hard eyes of his father, within the cold stigma that came with a man kissing him and touching him -- might have flinched away from Cullen. 

But the man he was now -- a man made bold by love reshaped by tender hands -- only wanted more. He wanted Cullen to press so close to him that he forgot they were of separate bodies. 

Dorian's nails curled into Cullen's wrist. Cullen looked at him questioningly, eyes overbright and wild and so damned beautiful Dorian felt his skin shiver. "Dorian," he whispered, voice rough and hungry. "Do you---"

" _Fuck_ ," Dorian interrupted. "Just touch me, _amatus. Please_."

Cullen kissed him, hard enough to bruise Dorian's lips, and tugged his pants down his thighs. Dorian sucked in breath sharply as he pumped his cock, sagging back against one of the heavy bookcases that lined his alcove. He was desperate, too wild to be teased, and he growled as he pulled the strings of Cullen's breeches and shoved them down over his hips. His nails caught and dragged over Cullen's skin, leaving red marks on his hips and ass.

"I want you," Dorian nearly whined. " _Please_ , Cullen."

Cullen moved back to him, trapping heat and shadow between them. His eyes blazed and Dorian was set on fire beneath them. He wanted nothing but to burn and melt with him.

He kissed him, taking Dorian's moans and whimpers into his mouth, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and stroking them together. The sensation was...Dorian had never felt anything like it. His skin tingled and he bucked his hips, desperate for more friction between them.

He swore against Cullen's mouth, nails sinking into the nape of his neck, stomach nearly boiling with his want for him. 

Cullen hooked his free arm around Dorian's waist, hauling him closer as they grinded and moved together. If there was a rhythm between them at all, it was awkward and erratic, but it drove them wild all the same.

Dorian came, suddenly, toes curling in his boots and eyes fluttering and breath surging in a sob against Cullen's mouth. He came over Cullen's fist and cock, whimpering when Cullen bit and sucked at his lips.

Cullen swore, rough over his lips, as he came with him. He hid his face at Dorian's throat, gasping and breath hitching and body shivering under Dorian's fingers as he held him close.

Dorian led his hand to his mouth and sucked at Cullen's messy fingers, chuckling around them as Cullen gaped at him.

"I hate to leave a mess," Dorian purred.

" _Maker_ ," Cullen whispered. "What kind of animal are you turning me into?"

Dorian licked his fingers and smirked at him.

" _My_ animal, I suppose," he teased.

**Author's Note:**

> written for defira for her birthday! <3


End file.
